La formacion de Equestria y sus muchas teorias
by Marcus Todjel
Summary: Por Ludwin Van Hoffman. Recopilacion de todas las historias, leyendas, teorias, pensamientos e hipotesis de como se formo nuestro maravilloso reino y el de nuestros colindantes. Desde la creacion de Equestria, al nacimiento de las princesas, a los hechos de la princesa de la amistad.


LA FORMACIÓN DE EQUESTRIA.

Por Ludwin Van Hoffman

Como Historiador, y máximo patriarca de la familia Van Hoffman, escribo este libro de pensamientos y teorías de la formación de nuestra patria, sus allegados, y de nuestra propia especie común. También, hablare de la historia de Equestria desde los actuales hechos, hasta los más antiguos, en mi afán por la búsqueda de información. Espero, disfruten.

CAPÍTULO I El viejo reino, y la Actual Equestria.

Todos conocemos a nuestra amada patria. Equestria. Siempre que se acerca el invierno, vivimos una época, donde celebramos la fundación de nuestro reino. Hay varios cantos destinados a esto, que cuentan en palabras comunes, y conocidos por todos, la formación de nuestro hermoso reino.

También, he mirado en las bibliotecas de Canterlot, Ponyville, el Reino de Cristal, Manehattan, Las Pegasus y Cloudsdale (en estos limitados debidos a mi falta de cuerno y alas, como muchos verán). Recopilado la información referente a toda la formación e incluso a épocas pasadas de estas. Fui a muchas ciudades de los grifos (aun para odio de estos a los extranjeros), no obstante, limitado por el precio que ya acarrearía, he tenido que dejar para mi desgracia, de ir a Saddle Arabia y a los reinos contiguas tanto de Equestria, como de Saddle Arabia.

Por ahora, esto es lo que puedo comentarles.

Antiguamente, en una era lejana a esta, cuando las princesas no habían aun nacido, vivíamos separadas las razas en distintos reinos. A esos reinos, hoy conocidos como Reinos Antiguos, los podemos dividir en tres.

El reino monárquico de Unicornia, dedicado al estudio, el arte, y supuestamente, levantar el sol y la luna a cambio de unos fuertes impuestos, estaba como su nombre deja ver, de Unicornios. Reinaba la Reina Platinum, hermosa unicornio que por las canciones, era de color plateado blanquecino, con una melena larga de tonalidades blancas, y poseedora de unos bellos ojos azules, casi cristalinos.

Este reino, se encargaba como dije antes, de las artes y de levantar el sol y la luna para que los terrestres pudieran cultivar. No podría decir aun hasta qué punto es esta afirmación cierta, debido a que no habían nacido las princesas en esa época aun, así que podría resultar cierto, que un grupo de poderosos magos unicornios llegaran al mismo poder que Celestia, o podría que utilizaran esa mentira a su favor, para tener a los terrestres trabajando, bajo su yugo.

El reino militarizado de Pegasopolis. Este nombre, el más común, no está confirmado aún. He leído tratados a los que se refieren a este como Cloudsdale, Skyline, u otros nombres ya menos usuales. Me decanto mejor por Cloudsdale, al ser posible según mi teoría, que su líder, el Capitán Huricane, al llegar a lo que sería la actual Cloudsdale, la llamara así en su honor.

El capitán, en un estricto régimen militar, se encargaba de defenderse de los otros reinos, pero nunca llegando a atacarlos, solo exhibiéndose. En cambio, por un buen diezmo, los pegasos, mantenían las lluvias y el sol en condiciones favorables para los terrestres, los cuales, pagaban ese diezmo. En cambio, sus relaciones con los unicornios no eran muy cercanas, llegando al odio acérrimo.

Los terrestres, en su reino, vulgarmente llamado, Tierra, o en el idioma antiguo, Terraria, trabajaban cultivando y cultivando, para alimentar a los otros reinos y a ellos mismos, en condiciones salobres. Además, también se encargaban de pescar, mantener a animales para productos de primera necesidad, guiados por Cabeza de Pudin.

He leído relatos, difuminados, de que en situaciones de peligro adverso, los terrestres eran cobijados por los unicornios en sus castillos, y protegidos por los pegasos. Pero esta paz era frágil, y poco tiempo pasaba antes de que se separaran de nuevo las razas.

Y llegaron las primeras nieves. Al principio, los pegasos supieron controlarlas. Pero se avecinaron tiempos peores, y estas se empezaron a descontrolar, impidiendo casi cualquier cultivo en la tierra. Los pocos suministros se fueron acabando, y los tratos asfixiaban a los terrestres, hasta que llego un tiempo de rebeldía. La reina Platinum, al ver la situación adversa, y para su desgracia, organizo un concejo de los tres reinos, en uno de sus castillos.

Los tres grandes héroes de cada reino, se reunieron a debatir sobre cómo llevar las cosas. Pero el odio entre unicornios y pegasos, imposibilito cualquier trato. Sumándose a esto, Cabeza de Pudin, con la insatisfacción de terrestres, se negó a trabajar más. Las razas se separaron, y cada una, irónicamente, decidió buscar nuevas tierras, mientras el invierno se acercaba.

Todas decidieron cruzar La Garganta de los Dragones, el mar que estaba al este de donde se hallaban, y tras largos meses de travesía, llegaron a la actual Equestria. Ahí, se acaban nuestras canciones. Pero si leemos los textos, podemos sacar en claro una cosa.

No todos vinieron a Equestria. Aún quedan reductos de ponys, viviendo por esas tierras, los cuales algunos decidieron ir a otros lugares. Mientras las tres razas, en su mayoría, cruzaron el mar helado entre Equestria y los reinos antiguos, otra raza sobre todo de terrestres, encabezados por el primo mayor de Cabeza de Pudin, Limestone, avanzo al sur, bajando a tierras que él creía más cálidas. En ese viaje, encontraron una bifurcación, y en una dura decisión, mando a la mitad de su pueblo, con Mormón, a través de un océano semihelado, al sureste, y el siguió más al oeste.

Los que siguieron a Limestone, fundaron Saddle Arabia. Tras años de evolución, sus cuerpos se adaptaron a duras condiciones desérticas, y consiguieron sobrevivir en ese clima. Sus asentamientos más importantes, en la costa, pudieron permitirles crear grandes barcos, con los que atravesar el mar cuando este se deshielo. Allí, dejo de usarse a los cancilleres, y paso a nombrarse, sultanes y mahatmas.

En cambio, los que siguieron a Mormón, llegaron a unas tierras de naturaleza salvaje, hábitats de pocos dragones, con los que si no les molestaban, ellos no molestarían. En ese ambiente, sus pieles cogieron tonalidades muy parecidas poco a poco, de rayas, blancas y negras, llegando a ser las actuales cebras. Algunos, actualmente llegaron a nuestra Equestria. Su cultura, por desgracia menor que la nuestra, no cree en las princesas como diosas, si no en las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Se podría decir que aun poseen rasgos de una cultura más antigua, con más dioses alicornios aparte de las princesas. Aunque parecen recordar a Platinum y Hurricane. Y muchos han declarado que en el fruto del odio, y placer, una nueva raza se formó.

Esa frase, ha tomado diversas especulaciones, desde que si se refieren a ellos mismos y a los demás, o si se refieren a que ambos héroes tuvieron descendencia mutuamente, y de juntarse ambos, nacieron los alicornios.

Como dije, el tema contiene controversia que ahora no viene al caso.

Volvamos a Equestria. Allí, las razas llegaron en tiempos distintos. Primero los unicornios, admirados por la cantidad de joyas, y lugares hermosos, además de una buena cultura, en terrenos vírgenes.

Después, los terrestres, los cuales vieron unas tierras ideales para ellos. Por último, llegaron los pegasos. Quizás este orden quiera decir que salieron primero los unicornios, y al ver que no había unicornios, los terrestres los siguieron. Los pegasos, aun rápido en vuelo, debido a las ventiscas tuvieron que ir andando en numerosos tramos, cosa que no acostumbraban.

Una vez allí, se disputaron las tierras. En las canciones, dan un bonito estilo, donde discutían, pero se puede sacar en verdad que hubo derramamientos de sangre. El invierno, no tardó en llegar. Y volvió el frio. En las canciones, y cuentos, se dice que en ese invierno, unos pocos se unieron y consiguieron por la amistad, salvar a todos y echar al imperio.

Meramente metafórico, podríamos decir con certeza que se ayudaron y aprendieron a convivir con el tiempo, y el invierno largo se fue solo. Las malas lenguas declaran que Platinum fue violada en una escaramuza por Hurricane, y raptada por este. Durante el tiempo que fue raptada, fue violada más veces, pero al parecer Hurricane no dejo que nadie la tocara. Poco a poco surgió el amor, entre ambos, y se podría decir que así acabo años de odio adverso. Debido a ese cruce, muchos dicen que de él nació la Reina Lauren Fausticorn, madre de las princesas.

Poco a poco se fundaron las grandes ciudades. Cloudsdale, la primera, una fortaleza en el aire, que se convirtió en la actual ciudad, con elementos arquitectónicos clásicos que han logrado aguantar hasta hoy, y otros como la fábrica de arcoíris.

Poco después, Canterlot. Una ciudad de piedra, en la montaña, de la que se rumorea, fue construida encima de unas ruinas de algo más antiguo, de algo incluso anterior a la época de los equinos. Muchos exploraron más al este y en dirección al norte, y hallaron guiados por las auroras boreales, el mítico Imperio de Cristal, aun libre.

Pero aún quedan incógnitas, muchas incógnitas que no he hablado en este capítulo aun, y que quiero informarme para el siguiente. Entre ellas, como nacieron las princesas, sus hechos, y si su madre fue Lauren o que paso. También el pasado misterioso de Discord, y cosas sobre otros reinos. Gracias por leer las teorías y recapitulaciones de este viejo historiador.


End file.
